El Final
by AvezTruz
Summary: es el funeral de uno de los personajes principales, como reaccionan todos ante esta perdida? OneShot ... entren,lean y dejen revews


**El final**

Un día nublado en Konohoa todos los ninjas caminaban hacia el cementerio. Iban a enterrar al hokage que más quería serlo pero menos duro en el cargo. Gente de todas partes del mundo y de distintas aldeas venían al funeral del mejor ninja de todos.

Hinata iba llorando en el hombro de su compañero Kiba, el cual luchaba contra su propia voluntad para no llorar a mares.

Neji Hyuuga iba cerca de su sensei, iba pensando en como esa en como había perdido contra el y como es derrota había hecho cambiar y mejorar su forma de ser, incluso se había dado cuenta que sentía algo espacial hacia su compañera de equipo, sentía algo que no sentía hacia nadie mas.

No lejos de Gai y Neji estaba Sasuke, que después de haber matado a su hermano volvió a la aldea para volver a juntarse con sus amigos y para poder pedir perdón a todos los que hizo sufrir. A pesar de que estaba a punto de llorar no quería dejar escapara las lagrimas por que no quería demostrar que el era débil.

Inari que ya era un gran shinbi de la niebla; hace dos años había muerto su mamá y hace cinco su abuelo, estaba solo en el mundo y la única persona con la que tenia contacto lo habían encontrad muerto en el bosque y ese día iba a su funeral.

Todos estaban muy tristes y el día no estaba nada lindo, entonces eso no los ayudaba en su estado de ánimo.

Tsunade que había vuelto a su puesto de hokage leyó el testamento del hokage anterior. Decía:

"Querido pueblo:

Quizás que nunca lean esto pero no importa, lo mejor es escribirlo solo por si acaso.

Que digamos no tengo tantos bienes pero los pocos que tengo se los voy a dar a mis amigos.

Una de las cosas que tengo es mi departamento que se lo dejo al idiota de Sasuke

En la tercera puerta a la derecha (en la cocina de mi departamento) hay unos 200 tipos distintos de ramen, mi gran colección, se los dejo a Ichiraku por que siempre me invitaba a come.

Lamentablemente nunca le dije a Hinata lo que en verdad siento por ella, soy un cobarde.

A Iruka le doy las gracias por ser la primera persona en no tenerme miedo y no me miraba como a un mounstro sino como a un niño con un mal pasado.

A Kakashi-sensei le doy las gracias por haberme enseñado, por lo que me enseñó llegue a convertirme en hokage, aunque la verdad siempre se preocupó un poco más por Sasuke.

También le doy las gracias al ero-sanin por haberme enseñado el rasengan y la técnica del hechicero. También me enseño a controlar el poder del kyubi … me gustaría que siguiera escribiendo sus entupidas novelas o si no Kakashi se muere…

A Neji le digo solo una cosa: ¡ no te guíes tanto por el destino! No se si te acuerdas pero en los exámenes chunin me dijiste que no tenia posibilidades de convertirme en hokage por que ese era mi destino. ¡**Mira lo que estoy hecho!**

Espero que si me muero la vieja Tsunade vuelva al puesto (si aun no esta muerta). Si esta muera me encantaría que usara el puesto de hokage, Konohamaru ya que siempre quiso serlo"

Al terminar de leerlo Tsunade estaba con una vena en la cien, pero estaba como todo el resto, llorando a mares.

Cuando Tsunade iba a meter el testamento en su sobre encontró otro pedazo de papel. Y comenzó a leerlo.

"se me había olvidado mencionar algunas cosas: **¡por favor Sasuke declárate a Sakura!...**es increíble que aun no se hayan declarado su amor.

Por otra parte…Shikamaru decídete entre Ino y Temari… se nota que te gustan las rubias.

Neji:me gustaría que cuidaras con tu vida a Hinata

Lee: dos palabras para ti **eres rarísimo**

Creo que no se me olvida nada…a si Inari: si me muero, en el peor de los casos, hay mucha gente con la cual puedes tener contacto y pedir ayuda si la nenecitas; por ejemplo esta el idiota de Sasuke (que si puedes **NO** le pidas ayuda) aunque … muuuuuy en el fondo es bueno; esta sakura, muy útil, esta Kakashi, esta Ino, esta Choji, esta Shikamaru, esta Hinata, esta Kiba y Akamaru, esta Shino, esta Kurenai, esta Lee, esta Neji, esta Ten-Ten, esta Gai y mucha gente más, le puedes pedir ayuda a quien querrás.

Konohamaru: sigue perseverando con tu idea de ser hokage algún día.

Después de terminar de leer el testamento metieron el ataúd del Hokage a la tumba. Cuando toco fondo se escucho hueco.

Sasuke que aun no lloraba, cuando empezaron a tapar con tierra la tumba dejo escapar las lagrimas y Sakura lo abrazó por detrás.

Cuando al fin terminaron de tapar al hokage todos se fueron de luto a sus casas

**ESE ERA EL FIN DE NARUTO UZUMAKI**


End file.
